Who he truely is
by Artemis's Champion
Summary: We all know Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon but is he really? This story is about Percy finding out who he truely is.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your docu

Hi everyone this is my first fic ever so please be kind. I will update as much as i can but i go to a science high school so my schedule is pretty tight. On with the story i am makig a once and for all disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor HoO.

Percy PoV

I was walkig through the forest looking for Annabeth when i heard moaning and panting. What i saw hurt more than my dip in River Styx. My girlfriend was making out with my Roman cousin Jason Grace. See after the Second Giant War Greeks and Romans started living together in New York. Romans still had their preators and every cabin had two head counselors one Roman one Greek. They were the Romans stil did their tatoos. But i am getting distracted. I was so hurt i just rant to my cabin. But i didn't cry. I refuse to cry over them. I didn't leave my cabin for a week after that. All that time the weather was dreadful reflecting my mood. It surprised met hat the weather was so dreadful because it was Zeus' domain. One week after the incident Chiron came to my cabin."Hey Chiron." I greeted him, is there anything i can do for you? "Percy Lord Zeus requested an audince with you. " he said. Why would Lord Zeus request an audince with me. Wait he said requested not ordered. Zeus never ever request anything it's allways orders when it came to him. I voiced my opinion. He thought it was nothing. I figured Zeus was in a good mood today. I asked Chıron when was i going to leave. He said Argus was to drive met to Olympus in an hour. Quickly i had a snack, had a shower, brushed my teeth and put on some nice clothes. 55 minutes later i was on my way to the Half Blood Hill. From there Argus drove me to Olympus. I walked to the doorman first he looked hesitant then he saw my trident tatoo. After he realised who i was he gave up the key rather quickly. Partly because he knew my reputation but mainly because since i had a lot to do on Olympus my father Poseidon got mad at him for "not treating his favourite son the way he should be treated" and threatened to voporize him if he ever gave me hard time again. What can i say being Poseidon's favourite son has it's perks. When i got in to the elevator and heared the music i felt relived. Before you start doubting my sanity i'd like to say the music wasn't bad thanks to Aphrodite's, Hermes', Apollo's and my efforts to make demigods' lifes easier the music is actually very good. But that would be Apollo, he being the god of music, was now in charge of the elevator musics. Olmpus was beautiful as ever and as allways people looked at me with respect and admiration in their eyes. I walked into the throne room and bowed to the gods.

Sorry about the cliffy i will update as soon as posible maybe even i can be very obsesive an done of my obsessions is gramer there won't be many gramer errors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys i'm back. It looks like i won't be able to update during the week but that's why we have weekends so here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

Percy PoV

I studied the gods. Most of them looked slightly surprised like they didn't expect a meeting. Poseidon and Zeus looked a little worn out like they have been fighting. That would explain the dreadful weather. Poseidon looked a little sad and Zeus looked happy. My ADHD brain also noticed that he was nervous. He didn't give met he usual disgusted look. Aphrodite looked happy and sad at the same time, she gave Poseidon a look of sympathy. I wonder why.

Zeus PoV

Perseus entered the throne room and stood in the center of the room studying us. I was nervous because of what i was about to do. I wasn't giving him the usual disgusted look. The only reason i gave him that look was his the filthy clothes he would have on after a quest no . I remembered when he was twelve. I held in a wince seeing his black hair and sea green eyes. That wasn't how he was suppose to look. Poseidon and i were having one of our worst fights because i thought he used MY SON to steal my Master Bolt. When he claimed Perseus it made things way worse. Even though i asked Poseidon to keep him and claim him when he goes to camp to protect him and Sally from Hera it enraged me. He stole my all time favourite son from me. Jason was born when he was one and because Hera knew Thalia was born it wasn't long before she discovered Jason. To save him and Thalia i gave Jason to Hera. Fearing for Perseus i asked Poseidon to bless and claim him. We had Aphrodite change his looks so it would look like he was actually Poseidon's. I blocked his powers over my domain kept them in my bolt. When i said he would taste my bolt when he first visited Olympus meant that i would claim him if i saw him stil there. In all honesty i couldn't bear lying to my favourite child. Whenever Poseidon called him his son it hurt. When Poseidon called Perseus his favourite son i felt like i was dying. I could never be nice to him because every time isaw him with Poseidon's looks it enraged me. I remembered when he was born. He had golden blonde hair that would make Midas' gold look fake and the most innocent sky blue eyes. Looking into those eyes i knew i could never let him get hurt. Only people knew the reason of this meeting was me, my brother and my adoptive Perseus was both Roman and Greek because whenever i was near Sally i would become whole both litteraly and figuretively. Finally i said "Perseus Poseidon isn't your father, i am."

Percy PoV

To say i was schocked would be an understatement. Zeus was my father. All i could say was "How?" Zeus sighed and started explaining. He told how he blocked my powers and how they were in his Master Bolt, how Poseidon blessed me how Aphrodite changed my looks. Everyone except the three gods who took part in the plan. As the shock wore off Hera looked like she wanted to kill me which she did.

Zeus PoV

As soon as Hera got over her shock she looked murderous. I sighed and said " Hera don't even think of harming my favourite son in any way." Everyone looked shocked. Turning to my son i asked if he wanted to remove the blocks on his looks and powers. He replied "Yes Lord Ze- i mean father." I felt happier than i felt in a long time hearing him call me father. I even forgot my anger towards my other son and Athena's spawn for hurting my Perseus. Quickly i started chanting and stuck him with my bolt. There was a bright light when the light died down Perseus looked completely different. His golden blonde hair and unique eyes seemed to hold the skies everywhere was back. He looked even more handsome and had slightly sharper features. "My son your powers over my domain is greater than any other child i ever had, would you like to train on Olympus with me?" i asked. He smiled and said he would be honored to. I started ordering the gods around: " Hermes notify camp and Sally on the latest events, Poseidon prepare a room form my son to stay in Atlantis when he comes learn more about his sea powers, Hephaestos forge an armour worthy of my son, Ares prepare the traing arena, Athena while Perseus is on Olympus you are to teach him stategy, Hera arrange Perseus a room in my palace everyone else get to your work." Hera gave me a death glare which i gladly returned. "Hermes also tell Hades of the situation and to prepare a room for Perseus to stay while he trains in his domain." Hermes nodded and left.

**This is it for now but don't worry i have many other tricks up my sleeve to keep you guy reading. BTW this chapter is dedicated to ****_ThaliaAndNicoForEver_**** because she gave me my first rewiev out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and i know you guys want to shoot me but i have an excuse. I had exams this whole week, at least one exam everyday. But i will be updating as much as i can during the weekends. Hopefuly this capter will make up fort he wait.**

Percy PoV

Everyone flashed out as soon as they heard my fathers orders leaving me and him alone. He didn't say anything about leaving us alone but i figured they wanted to give us some privacy. My father smiled at me before he shrunk to normal human size. To my surprise he came and hugged me. " Just how long i waited to do this." He whispered, i'm proud of you my boy. " I'm glad too dad" His grey eyes(that was what it said about Zeus' eyes in tLT) light up when i called him dad for the first time or the first time i remembered. " Come on son let me give you a tour of your new home." My new home, Olympus was my new home. Demigods were rarely allowed up here let alone live here. My dad realy did care. He cared enough to train me personaly AND let me live on Olympus when i didn't want to go to camp for personal resons and avoided going home to protect my mom and Paul. Dad showed me Olympus the gardens, the parks and all that stuf. Finally we went to his palace where i would be staying.

Zeus PoV

I led my son perseus to my study to talk. " So what do you think of Olympus my boy?" " It's the best place ever dad." he repleid. " Glad to know you like your new home. What do you think of your training?" " What kind of training will i be reciving?" I smiled. " Every kind of trining my boy, now is not the time to worry about that go and rest. Your training starts tomorrow. Don't worry about finding your room since you are my son you will be able to navigate my palace. I hope you will like your room i made it for you when you were born. I always hoped to have you with me so i had a room. It just needed a little fixing i'm sure Hera handled that. Sleep well Perseus" With that being said he went to his room. As he went to his room i thought of my plans for him. ( What plans you will see later.)

Perseus(i will call him that from now on) PoV

My room was absoulately epic. The walls were a light shade of sky blue , there was a desk to study with a laptop on it along with an iphone. The desk was made of fine wood, behind the desk there was a comfortable looking chair. The bed was a white that matched of the clouds colour. I immediately went to bed and was asleap as soon as my head was on the pillow.

Annabeth PoV ( I had reviews asking for other people's thoughts)

I was shocked when Hermes explained the "truth" about Percy. It was a lot to take in since we always knew him as Poseidon's ( or Neptune's as Romans called him ). Jason being the maggot he is ( i don't like Jason much it's like he is replacing Percy as the hero in the actual series.) said " There is no way he is a son of Jupiter he isn't nearly as cool as a son of Jupiter should be. Besides father would have told me if that upstart Jackson was his son. After all i'm his favourite child." The sky rumbled and Hermes said " Sky never rumbled as i explained the latest events. I should vaporise you on the spot for insulting my little borther and the hero of Olympus." Jason looked a little scared but hid it and answered " You wouldn't risk father's wrath by harming me." Hermes looked smug " He would be mad at me for vaporising you because he wants to kill you himself for what you did to his most favourite child ever. BTW he has more power than you and Thalia combined." After he said that he shot me and Jason a pointed look. I regretted fallinf for Jason's tricks when i found Percy's note telling me he is breaking up with me. All Jason ever wsnted was to hurt Percy and i unwillingly helped him. When i found the note i was sad but had hope that i would get him back. Now i didn't have anything. Skipping the camp fire i went to my cabin and cried myself to sleep. I cried knowing he would take me back.

**Well that was fun btw i am going to have to do copy paste to put my stories to the site. I'm having problems with word on my laptop it pretty much does nothing. I'm writing yhis on my desktop which doesn't have internet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since it's weekend i will use every chance i get to update. Hopefuly i will post anather chapter this weekend two if i'm lucky. Whatever i'm sure you are bored of my ranting.**

Perseus PoV

It had been a six weeks since i started my training. While i trained with my dad i found out that my powers over his domain was even greater than he said. With his help i became a master of my powers soon. I developed more control over the skies in a few weeks than Jason did in all his life. I was decent at all kinds of combat and was much more well built. My six-pack was now an eight-pack. After Zeus claimed me Ares and i become very good friends. Same could be said for Hephaestos who thougt me about forging. Apollo and Hermes were the best brothers ever. Hercules even thougt me about wrestling. I got along with most of my half-siblings of cource Athena excluded. The bond between me and Ares got a lot stonger because neither of us liked Athena we were constantly arguing with her her side by side. Even Artemis was nice to me. My father called me and told i could visit my friends from camp as well as Thalia. I leaped at the oputunity because even though i liked my new family i stil missed my friends.

Thalia PoV

When Artemis said Percy was my brother i was surprised but excited. Jason changed so much after getting his memories back , he got so cocky most people couldn't stand him. Unfortunetly " most people " included me but i was gonna get a new brother. Now five weeks after Percy's claiming we arrived at camp. I went to visit Annabeth and see how she took the news. Man i'm going to have to get a new nickname for him. When i went to cabin six and saw Annabeth was very sad i assumed the worst and thought Percy left her. Apparently that wasn't the case. It turned out that they broke up a week before the claiming. I wanted to be mad at Annabeth for cheating but seing she was so sad and Jason tricked her( even though falling for his tricks was her fault, something i didn't have the hearth to tell her). I sattled for comforting her. I wasn't helping much since i didn't have Per- my brother's skill. I had to drag her out of the cabin to have a walk with me. After we were out i heared someone call " Hey , Thals." I turned around to see a well-built man – and i mean he had an eight-pack- whose height was around 6'3. He had gorgeus golden blonde hair and blue eyes that would put the skies in shame. All in all he looked like a god. He looked offended when i didn't say anything and replied " don't you know your own brother." That was when i realised it was Percy. In my defence he looked much different. Not only he grew and changed eye and hair colour but also his facial features changed. His face was more angular, had sharper features and looked proud much like father. He was even more handsome than he used to be. Jason who gets girls by his looks nowadays won't be getting lucky anytime soon because no girl would spare him a second glance after seing how hot and handsome Percy became. I heared Annabeth gasp. She looked like she wanted to reach him but couldn't dare. He paid her no mind. " Hey sis wanna go for a walk so we can exchange stories." I had to admit the offer was tempting but i had to car efor Annabeth too. " How about we meet in an hour on the beach assuming Poseidon stil welcomes you." "Good idea sis and Poseidon stil loves me. See you in an hour." He left after saying that. " I beter g oto my cabin i'm sure you have a lot to talk to your brother." Annabeth said misirebly.

Zeus PoV

I watched as my son socialised with his friends and Thalia. He beat everyone with ease during their small friendly competition. He now used the sword i had Hephaestos forge for him when he was born.

FLASHBACK

I went to see my son and have him forge a sword form my demigod son Perseus who was born just today. From a vision of future i knew his fighting style and the kind of sword that would suit him. I wanted this sword to be unique just like my son. " Hephaestos i need you to forge a sword, a unique sword. Maket his sword out of Olympian silver so that he can destroy all his enemies. It should hve a good reach so about 4 feet long double edged blade an done foot long hilt. It should be a mix of Roman Spatha and Spartan xiphos. Can you also engrave lightning bolts and fill the engravings with imperial gold? I want this sword to be worthy of an olympian." " It surely will be fit for an olympian, father are you questioning my skills?" he asked a little hurt. " Of cource not, i know you are the best weaponsmith we have nobody could question tour skills." That cheered him up and he said: " Don't worry father it will be the best sword i ever forged. I will make it so it can turn in to ring, return to it's owner no matter what happens and it's name will appear on the hilt."

FLASHBACK END

Perseus named his sword "Thunderclap". He was good with almost every weapon but when he had Thunderclap he was unstopable. His sword looked like him too, beautiful and graceful but dangerous and deadly.

**That's it for this chapter. Also i will give you three options in the next chapter about Percy and Annabeth. Vote through your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys fortunetly for you(and me) my mom is lenient and my dad is Jameica due to his job. This chapter voting starts and since i'm new i don't know how to put a poll and want have the "guests" be able vote as well i will hacet he voting through reviews. Enjoy the new chapter. By the end of this chapter you will have something to vote for.**

Zeus PoV

It's been a while since Perseus returned from camp. Since the begining of his training he made unbeliveable progress. Soon i will be able to put my plan into action. I said to gods that it would be great if we had perseus with us forever. Seing people agree with me i put my plan in action and called a council meeting. I informed them of my decidion of making Perseus my heir and an olympian. The council which nowincluded my eldest brother and sister voted. Artemis was neutral, Hera ,Dionysus and Athena opposed but everyone else was in favour. With that it was decided that perseus would join us. "Hermes can you get your brother?" "At once father." He replied and flashed out. A few minutes later he was back with his bowed and i explained the situation and asked him what was his decision. He willingly excepted. At the end of the ceremony he looked even beter than he used to. The Fates appeared to announce the rest of perseus' was god of heroes,winds,soldiers,combat,weapons and war technologies, diplomacy, sports and time.A new throne appeared between mine and poseidon' upper part of the throne looked like a mix of the chairs they have in parliaments and a referee's chair, the bottom part of the throne was made of black marble and had golden engravings of stuff realated to his domains.

Perseus PoV

When i was offered godhood i was surprises but excepted because i wanted to be with my family forever(sav efor Hera and Athena). I was shocked as revealations were made. But as soon as i saw my throne my schock went away. Since i changed after learning Zeus was my dad and after becoming a god i also changed slightly. All in all it was my dream throne. As soon as i sat on my throne my father said " All hail Lord Perseus the god of winds, heroes, soldiers, combat, weapons and war tecnologies diplomacy, sprots and time the minor god of sky, my heir and the prince of Olympus." After that we decided my symbol of power ( Thunderclap),my sacred animals ( lions and hawks) and what symbol would appear when i claimed someone(a sundial that glowed golden).

So this is it fort his chapter. Hope you enjoyed it because i couldn' due to a computer error i had to write this chapter four times. BTW your options about Percy and Annabeth are: 1- Annabeth can be an immortal camper (immortality like the hunters have) If you choose this they won't be making up ,at least not fort he forseeable future. 2- Annabeth can have his demigod child. 3- Annabeth can be pregnant with Percy's kid before they break up.( the chil will only have his sky powers and a little bit of wind powers 'cause the child was consived when he was a demigod. Somewhat like a legacy.

**If you choose 2 or 3 Annabeth will leave or will already have left the camp. Also i didn't name the camp i have a few ideas but if you write your idea and it's realy good i will use your name fort he camp. ( I think about Camp Olympus or something.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i will put chapter 5 and 6 around the same time. I originally planed to put ch5 last night but as i mentioned on my A/N last ch. I had problems with my computer and had to write the chapter FOUR TIMES. Here is ch. 6 enjoy.**

Perseus pov ( a few years later)

I sat on my throne listening to what my father had to say. Since i became the god of diplomacy i could listen to long speaches. The same coul not be said for the rest of the gods, the only person other than me listening was Athena. No surprise there. Since i became a god Athena and i were rivals. She blamed m efor breaking up with Annabeth but it was her who made out with my brother. Becase Jason got so cocky we stipped him of his rank as preator and father decreased his powers over the sky. Looking around the throne room i understood why demigods were ADHD. These people couldn't stay stil, always busy with something. Hermes was on his phone doing Zeus knows what, Ares was sharpening his knife , Dionysus was reading a wine magazine, Aphrodite was fixing her make up, Hades had a skeleton hamster tap-dancing on his lap, Poseidon polishing his trident and so on. I wanted this meeting to be over not because i was bored but because i wanted to visit my favaurite son. Yes i have demigods even enough to have favourites. Thank Rhea the meeting finished and i went to see my son. He was so cute. He was only a few months old and i visited him whenever i could. He, just like my other children had golden blonde hair and innocent sky blue eyes. Some of my older children ,i mean old enough to cause trouble like my three-year-old twins, always had that look in their eyes. That look saying "me? Trouble?" that look was so innocent so sweet their mother could never be angry with them no matter how much trouble they cause. I cradled my son in my arms as he slept but he woke up soon and smiled at me. Oh how much that smile looked like his mother's. I yearned to see her but i knew i had to restrain myself. She was gonna have a hard time looking after one demigod ,even though she says she doesn't care how hard it would be because he was our child, i didn't want to make things worse by adding another child to the equation. What other demigod you might ask. I said that because i knew if we saw eachother we would lose control. Again. Last time we lost control well let's just say i'm now holding the result in my arms. Not like i am complaining it' quite the opposite. Anyway back to my son he made sounds which suspiciously sounded like "dady". I felt so happy at that moment , my son recocnised me and he loves me like i love him. For the first time i understood the happines Zeus felt when i called him father the day he claimed me. The happines a god feels when thier favourite child sees him as their father and calles them dad or father. I spent some more time with my son before returning to Olympus.

**Slightly short but i can't do any real work without seing what you want with Annabeth. Remember to vote if you don't and i write something you didn't want it's your own doing. If you vote but your choice is outvoted then i'm genuenly sorry about it. BTW if you want option 2 or 3 tell me if you want the child to be a boy, girl or twins( also tell me if you want two boys, two girls or a boy and a girl) See you next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i'm back after a week of exams. My mum will kill me when she sees the result of my literature exam. The votes had been counted and option one was chosen. I had a review asking to make Piper have his kid but i already had a plan for the boy from the last chapter and wanted to make Piper date Leo but i had a change of plans. Piper will be the mother of the twins i mentioned the last chapter.**

Perseus pov

I was at another meeting when Athena chough*cough* the she-devilcough*cough proposed what annoyed the hell out of me. " Father i think we should make two people from each cabin immortal. We can increase the number of the immortal campers." I knew who she would make immortal so i countered her by saying: " You said we should have two campers from each cabin immortal and that we can increase the number of immortal campers. How do you propose to keep or even make that many immortals?"Appearently she was expecting this and said: " They won't have golden ichor flowing through them they will be immortal the way the hunters are." I had to admit it was a good idea, as the god of heroes i would be able to keep many wounderful heroes and demigod friends that i hold dear. I was so lost in my thoughts i barely heared my father saying: " Everybody in favour?" I saw Hermes, Apollo, Ares and Hephaestos taking their time watching what i would do. They knew once this motion passed we would have to put up with Annabeth for a long long time. Knowing i would have my friends i rose my hand, i did it to annoy Athena too. Of cource Athena was silently fuming, she proposed this idea assuming i would be opposing and would be outvoted. What she didn't understand was i didn't let petty grudges lead my life like she does.

Sam pov ( 12 years later)

Hi my name is Sam Shaw and i'm 13 years old. Yes my mother is the famous tenis player Alice Shaw. You must be thinking wow you are so lucky your mom is famous and rich and all that. Well you are wrongi suffer from dyslexia an deven though people don't realy notice it ADHD. People usualy don't realise i'm ADHD because i am a sportsman like my mom. They think i want to play instead of sitting in a classroom listening to a teacher drone about god-knows-what. I also don't have a dad. I never knew him. Mom always said i got my sports skills from him along with my looks and habbits. I got golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I can be very convicing when i want to be. I have tons of people around me but very few of them are actualy my friends. All the others just want to look cool by hanging around me. My only real friends are Sherman, John and Pedro but they are perfectly enough. Sherman is a bulky guy with dark hair and eyes from the outside he looks mean but when you are his friend he can be nice. Sort of. John is a laidback guy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He has a smile that girls think it's dazzeling and is a flirt. Pedro doesn't look like much from outside because he is cripled. But he can eat anything and is a very nice person. My slightly-less-than –perfect life took a turn for worse when i got home with boys by my side and saw that my mom was being confronted by a monster. Sherman, who is kinda like our protector, aws the first to react. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen counter and yelled " Let her down ugly." The gigant tuned at us and threw my mother down. I got so mad and so was Sherman as he charged at the gigant. I ran to my mom's side with John and Pedro. "Mom can you hear me, please stay with me." i begged desparetly. " Miss Shaw can you hear me?" i heared Pedro asksing. I paid himno mind. Then my mom looked at me. " Sam" she choked out. " I'm here." was all i could say. " Sam listen to me , she coughed some blood, i's about your father. " It waited for twelve years mom i'm sure whatever it is it can wait for a little longer." i said to her. She shouldn't be wasting her energy by saying something that waited for twelve years. " Sam it can't wait any longer, i don't have much time. Your father- Sam your father." Then she stopped. Her weak grip on my hand was now gone. I turned to the gigant with new found hatered and energy. Sherman was keeping it on bay with his sheer rage. He loved my mother because my three friends were like sons to her. My friends thought of her as a mother. Now Sherman was mad but i was madder. I saw him losing energy and told him to get out of the way. I thought how it killed my mom, how angry and sad i felt i let all these feelings out with a scream. Sky rumbled and lightning flashed. One of the bolts came down and struck the monster killing it. All these feelings and everything that happened drained me, i sunk on my knees. Soon my friends joined me and we grieved together. Pedro said something about Lord Perseus being in a good mood. He said we needed to move to a safe location. He got to the empty road took some golden coin threw it and said: "Stop chariot of damnation." In Ancient Greek. Then a smoke grey car appeared out of nowhere. Pedro dragged us in and said we were giong to Camp Olympus. As the three old women on the front seat drove he explained about the Greek and Roman gods and how they were stil around. He told us that we were demigods children of gods. Our fathers being gods didn't make sense but made perfect sense at the same time. Finally we arrived the camp. As soon as we passed the border a golden lyre appeared abowe John's head. Everyone nearby bowed and a centaur said: " All hail the son of Apollo god of music, medicine, truth and sun( i know Apollo has other titles but i don't remember them but it's almost one a.m.)" After he said that he introduced himself as Chiron the trainer of Greek Heroes and a wolf came introdced herself as Lupa the trainer of Roman heroes. They explained the rule about gods claiming their children and said we would get claimed by our fathers soon. Since it was just diner time we went to the pavilion. As soon as we entered a bloody spear appeares abowe Sherman. Chiron said: " All hail Sherman the son of Ares the god of war." I was happy that Sherman knew who his father was but also sad that i wasn't claimed yet. During the diner i sat with the Hermes cabin while my friends sat with their siblings. Table three caught my attention. There were three guys sitting there looking like they were having the time of their lives. They all had golden blonde hiar and sky blue eyes just like me. Two of them were exactly alike. I figured they were twins. Conner, one of the senior campers saw i was looking there and said they were the children of Lord Perseus the god of heroes and a bunch of other stuff. As we went to the camp fire a symbol appeared abowe me. Unlike Sherman and John the entire camp was present at my claiming. I looked at the symbol, it was a golden sundial. Chiron announced: " All hail Sam Shaw son of Perseus the god of heroes, weapons, war technologies, combat, time, diplomacy, sports, winds, minor god of sky, heir of Zeus."

**It's my longest chapter so far. If everything goes as i planed i will update tomorow. Review, if your ideas don't go against the plot too much i will probably put them somewhere. Also tell me how do you think it's going.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys here is chapter eight. Though i must say i'm dissapointed that some of my readers who i will not name actualy failed to review chapter reviews make my day so i probably wouldn't have the motivation to update today. But luckyly it i was at my friends birthday party today and won the bowling contest we had. So it wasn't the reviews from my loyal readers * sniff* but beating my friends. Anyway back to work.**

Sam pov

Wow my dad is as powerful as one of the big three gods. And the blond dudes are my brothers. The guy looked slightly older than the twins snapped out of his schock and stepped up. " Hi , my name is Thor Johnson councelor of cabin three. Wellcome little brother." I studied him. Thor was a fifteen year old with features girls would find attarctive and was well-built. He continued: " These are Adam and Oliver McLane sons of Piper McLane one of the seven along with dad." Adam and Oliver looked like they were fourteen and reminded me of Connor and Travis. I immediately knew they were trouble makers. After my claiming campfire was eventless. Thor led met o cabin 3. Our cabin was made out of black marble and had engravings of heroes, lightning bolts, weapons, wars, clocks and hourglasses. The engravings were gold and perfectly carved. I've been told Lord Perseus always had the best when it came to his kids and so did Lord Zeus when it came to his favourite son. It wasn't surprising that the cabin was absoulately epic and perfect.

When i went to cabin it felt great. I could feel the skies, the winds, the wars and my father's domains. Unlike the Hermes cabin this cabin had privet rooms for each of the cabin members. There were two other rooms. One said sports equipment the other said weaponary. I was in some sort of living room. There was a big flatscreen TV and a great amount of books. I was so tired i didn't look at the details or anything else. I went to the rooms and was surprised to find a room said Sam on the door.

My room was great. There was a king sized bed, a library, a smaller TV, a laptop on the study table. There was a window with a great view of the lake , the walls were pale blue, the sealing looked exactly like the sky. Since it was night i could see the stars like i was lying outside. It felt even more real adding the breeze i could feel. It must have something to do with the whole god of wind and the minor god of the sky deal. I turned to g oto my bed when i saw a small box on the bedside table. It was wrapped in shiney sky blue paper. There was an envelope under the box. I opened the letter. It said:

_My dear son,_

_I know you have so many questions but you don't know how much i want to be there for you and answer them. Unfortunetly us gods have very limited contact with you, our beloved children. You dno't know how much i love you, how much i want to be there for you, how sad i am because of your mother's loss. Even though you never knew i was always there for you , trying not to miss anything. Which is very hard because with a son as great as you a lot happens. Since you are at camp now i will be able to see you more often after all camp is my domain. There are clothes for you in thecloset. The white ones are the camp shirts, you are suppose to wear them. Sleep well son you have a day of training tomorrow. Happy birth day. I hope you will like your presents._

_With love your dad_

I was surprised when i remembered today was my birth day. So much happpened i forgot it. That was why i went home with Sherman, John and Pedro. I had to admit i was excited while opening the box. I mean it was the first present given to me by my dad. In the box there was a ring and a necklace. They were both silver. Probably because my dad didn't want to explain about the gifts an explanation appeared in my head. The ring was a three feet long silver sword that. It was silver so that i could fight werewolves if it ever came to that. The sword was blessed to kill the hard dieing monsters like storm spirits. The necklace became a silver armour that was enchanted to grow along with me. They were both indestuctable and enchanted to return to me no matter what. I didn't think much about it at the moment because i was so tired. I went to sleep immediately.

**Another chapter done. Guys i can make Percy date a goddess. If you want it review along with the goddess' name. Hopefuly next time it will be the reviews from my lovely readers that will make my day. Remember reviews ar efor you as much as they ar efor me. Tell me what you want so i can try to make it if it doesn't go against the plot i planned too much. BTW he can also have godly children.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys im back as you know i haven't updated in a while sorry for that. I had soo much school work i thought i would never be able to finish it also my first grade BF who lives in the other end of the country came to stay with my family for a while with her mother. Though you broke my hearth i asked your opinion about which goddess percy should date and only three people voted. I am dedicating this chapter to them.**

**sam pov**

I woke up expecting to see my mother. Then memories from yesterday found their way back to me. And honestly it hit me hard. My mom was gone it was true. On the other hand yesterday wasn't completely depressing. My best friends who were like brothers to me found out who their dad was and so did i. Yesterday i lost my mom but found a new home, my dad and my brothers. Thinking like that brought me to the conclution that yesterday was bittersweet.

I thought about my mom and realised she wouldn't want this. Me being unhappy and moping. I promised her and myself that i wouldn't mope over it or make my future birthdays sad but i would never ever forget her. With renewed vigor i jumped out of my bed. I got ready in a record time. I put on my white Camp Olympus shirt. When i reached downstairs i saw that my brothers were already up. Thor was the first to notice me.

"Good morning Sam, he greeted me, Since we still have some time before breakfast we thought we should give you a crashcource about what you should know" He stated.

"What you should do." Adam continued.,

"And what you shouldn't do" Oliver finished.

They explained me how my dad was very close to poseidon, hades, hercules, hephaestos, ares, hermes and apollo. Those guys always supported my dad and their cabins always supported were like a closer family in the family. My dad also had a serious rivilary with Athena. Her cabin and ours always led CtF our group sometimes had Zeus cabin with us during the game but sometimes they supported Athena cabin. They were neutral with the rivilary like Zeus. He chose to be neutral because they were both some of his favourite children and his advisors. Their advice were always opposites so it led to many compications.

When they were done explaining Olympian politics they explained camp busines. Cabin councelors, sacrifacing etc. The next step was explaining powers. They told me what powers i would posses through dad and how to control them. Apperantly Zeus' kids had slightly more control over lightning but we more than made up for it with our amplified wind power. I was surprised to find out that my sword could become a spear too since those are very good with lightning. One of the best parts is i can choose my swords name and it would appear on the hilt as well as my ring.

When they were done explaining i wanted to try it out. I turned my ring to it's sword from and thought that i wanted it's name to be Skyslasher. It sounded cool. When i looked at the hilt i saw Skyslasher was engraved there.I turned it back to the ring and the breakfast horn was heard.

**perseus pov**

I rolled off my lover and lied next to her breathing hard. It was only recently we admitted our love for eachother and tonight was our first night together. She lied next to me panting. I looked at the beutiful goddess. She was all i could think about.

"What are we going to do Percy?" She asked. I liked it when she called me Percy. Since nobody ever called me Percy anymore it was like a pet name.

Replying "I don't know my love, this once i realy don't know." was all i could do.

She was right what were we going to do. We were nin an impossible relationship. I was the prince of Olympus and she was a maiden goddess. And i loved her. There i said it. I ,the lord of time, am in love with Artemis, the lady of the hunt. I almost forgot the MAN-HATING goddess. I'm so screwed.

**There chapter nine is finished so am i. I will update as soon as possible. Guys i don't want to be one of the authors saying i won't update without a number of reviews. And if i did that i probably wouldn't get to update at all seing very few people reviews. I will quit this story if i don't get any reviews three chapters in a row and i mean zero reviews i will get the message and quit since nobody wants to read. But if i get one review just one single review asking me to continue i promise i will do my best to continue this story even for one person. But that doesn't mean you should pass without reviewing cause i will need evidence if my parents wants me to stop writing. What evidence you may ask evidence that peole read and like my story. So please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys i'm back and very cheerful. I got 6 reviews after i put up chapter 9. Also today i handled my computer problems. Well most of them anyways. The only annoying thing in my life is my countless exams. My friend counted and yesterday we had our 39th exam. Anyways tok mark the day i got so many reviews and solved my computer problems i am writing another chapter. Hopefully i won't have to write the chapters multiple times anymore. I had to write the last chapter trice. Enough of my ranting here is the chapter.**

**Sam PoV**

It's been a year and a half since i came to camp and my life is good. I got used to camp life. Now i practically live in Ares/Mars and Apollo cabins. None of my brothers spend much time in our cabin. Apperantly it always had been this way. Everyone spends time with their best friends. Thor is always at Hercules/Heracles and Poseidon/Neptune cabins hanging out with his friends. The twins are always shceming with the Stoll Brothes(A/N from now on i will call the Stolls SB k.). Those guys are major threats to peace but we love them the way they are. And i'm forced to admit the twins are different than what i thought they would be like. As grandsons of Aphrodite i thought they would be like the Aphrodite kids. If i hadn't met Piper and saw she was different from her siblings as wel as how much the twins actually looked like her i would have thought dad had another set of twins with a daughter of Hermes. And some clumsy nurse confused the babies.

Say what you will it was entirely possible. These thoughts were running through my head as i played basketball with John and his brother Will. Will Solace is one of the immortal campers. Dad said he was one of his old friends and a good guy to have with in bad situations. Eversince i came to camp i got to know my dad better. He was one of the kinder and more caring Olympians. He visits me and us at least once a month. Whenever he is around camp is happier probably because he is the god of heroes. It turned out that Pedro's dad was my dad's best friend and protector. The fate works rather strangely if i do say so myself.

As i was about o score once again i heard something. I stopped in my tracks and looked at the boys. Their expressions told me they too had heard something.

"It's coming from the Half-Blood Hill." Said Will.

WE took of to the hill and saw two people. A boy with blonde hair and a girl with dark red hair. The boy was fighting some hellhounds with a sword while the girl looked stunned. I remembered arriving home seing my mom getting killed by the gigant. I must have looked like that. Will, John and i ran there to help them but by the time we got there the boy had already dealt with the hounds. We quickly pulled them behind the property linet to avoid any more monsters of any kind.

"Who are you two?" I asked them.

"My name is Jake Jackson and this is Amy Black. Our father is Lord Perseus. He thought it was time that i came to camp and asked me to take Amy with me since she was starting to attract monsters." The boy explained.

"So you guys aren't blood siblings just half siblings." Will said.

"Yeah that's right." Jake confirmed.

"I'm Sam Shaw i am also a child of Lord Perseus. Even though i am not the councelor of our cabin i would like to say welcome on behalf of our other siblings." I said. Being able to speak like this when needed is one of the many perks of being a child of Lord Perseus.

"Ah yes it's so good to finally meet you Sam. Father speaks fondly of you." Replied Jake. My heart started to beat faster. Dad spoke about me. With him none the less. I got curious.

" Realy, What does he say about me?" I questioned him.

" He says how proud of the person you have become, how you mastered the art of sword fighting and your inherited powers, how you made many friends at camp and most importantly how you took your mother's death."Was his answer. Two parts caught my attention more than the rest.

"Why does my proggres on sword fighting and sowers matter and what about my mother?"

" Father especialy cares since you are one of the best swordsmen at camp and there aren't many demigods who can control their powers as good as you can. YOur lightning power rivals that of a Zeus' kid's which is saying a lot cause dad is the minor god of the sky where as Zeus is the king of skies. You have also mastered the other power from dad as well as many weapons i heard." It was true. Since my mother's death i focused on making dad proud of me in any way. My Powers and weapon skills were one of those things.

"And about your mother you didn't forget her but you didn't dwell on it too much. You let her go which saved the both of you and dad very much pain seing it would hurt them as well if you held on too much. I hope that satisfays your curiosity." He kindly finished.

"What about Amy?" I asked.

"Unfortunetly by the time i arrived her hone her mother was already dead. She was a daughter of Hades she died fighting." Jake replied sadly.

" I take it she got red hair from her mother and the blue eyes from dad." I said. Sensing his sadness i felt the need to change the subject. Also Amy could have heard us and got upset. Jake must have seen what i was trying to do fort he both of them. He smiled and answered:

" Yes she gets her red hair from her nother." We couldn't talk more because we had arrived the big house.

**Here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. This was one of the tricks i wrote about ( I wrote about having more tricks up my sleeves on my authors note last chapter right. Since i wrote the last chapter three times i'm not sure what i exactly put there so if i hadn't said that or you didn't see i have many tricks up my sleeves.) Thanks for reading guys and please review because they realy do inspire me. Knowing people read. This chapter is the proof. It's at least two hundred words longer than any chapter i have ever written. See you as soon as possible. I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys sorry for not updating last week i was a bit busy with our school newspaper. Man im never making suggestions in the meetings. EVER. Honestly i had some ideas to add but as soon as i explained the first two they were on me as well as some other duty that nobody wanted. I didn't dare voicing any of my ideas. Anyway i would have updated yesterday but my brother came to visit us. He isn't actually my brother he is my aunt's son who is currently at collage. But i call him my brother because we grew up together and he is my all time favourite cousin. The other cousins i have are just plain annoying. One last thing before i start the chapter i forgot to say on my authors note last chapter. Amy Black is dedicated to Amy winehouse and all the awsome red headed fictional characters out there especially Amy Pond from Doctor Who and Rachel E. Dare.**

**Sam pov**

When we entered the big house we saw Mr. D, Chiron and Thor talking. See a few months ago on Thor's 16th birthday father made him immortal. Now he spends more time helping Chiron manage the camp. We went to them and started explaing.

**Perseus pov**

I watched as Jake and Amelia,my sweet little Amelia my only daughter, made their way to camp. I was sad to see her lose her mother at such a young age but she was a granddaughter of Hades. She would get over it. Normaly i would be worried that Hades would kill me for having a child with his daughter but it was him who introduced us to eachother. So i knew he wouldn't be mad. Actualy we made a gift for her. It was similar tothe usual armour and sword-spear i gave to my kids except it was made of Stgian Iron to fit her better and Hades blessed them to help her control the dead better. He also gave her a blessing so that she can control the nearby precius**(i know i spelled that wrong i just don't remember the correct spelling)** Stones and use them to her advantage in combat just like Hazel.

I wonder how will Hazel and Nico react when they find out they have a niece. It will be hilarious. I made a mental note to tell Hermes to record their reactions. And call Hephaestos to put it on one of his shows.

After i had that train of thoughts my mind drifted back to my son Jake** ( im sure as hell none of you have guessed who jake is. Well you guys are in for a surprise.)** When they talked Sam thought Jake's mom was a clear-sighted mortal so he knew about our World. And that i visited him. Well that wasn't the case. Not even close.

_Flashback (8 months ago)_

_I was having a peaceful day on Olympus daydreaming about my love. I couln't wait for the night to come so the hunters would be assleap and i could be with her. As she said i kept having demigods once in a while so that nobody would be suspicious. I was actualy glad she gave me the permision to because with her having the hunt to deal with we can't be together as much as i would like._

_Then i saw Artemis. She was just here i was so surprised. She came to me and we flashed to my palace to avoid getting caugt. THat was when i noticed her urgency._

"_Artemis what's wrong?"_

" _Percy there is something i need to tell you." I waited for her to continue instead of urging her. I could see she was very stressed no need to make her even more nervous. She finaly took a deep breath and said something so fast i didn't catch a Word. I looked at her silently asking for her to repeat._

"_I-i-i'm pregnant." She finaly told me. To be honest i was stunned. Apperantly she took it for worst and looked down. She turned to leave thinking i was upset, that i didn't want her or our child. That brought me out of my shock. I caught her arm turned her around and hugged her. She looked surprised._

" _You aren't mad?" She asked. That question and the lost look on her face broke my heart._

" _Why would i be mad?" I asked then it hit me." Did you think that i would be like father?"_

" _I didn't know what to think. I don't even know you that much yet i'm so in love with you. So powerless and vulnerable just standing in front of you. You could do anything yet i would still be in love with you. The amount of power you have over me scares me. You could say one sentence and my whole world would would be crashing down. I wanted our child to have his father with him. I don't know how we will keep this child."_

" _I will keep the child with me, teach them and handle everthing. We would keep his mother a secret. Don't worry. Can i?" i asked. She nodded. I placed my hand on her stomach and felt our baby kicking. I felt soo happy feeling my child in it's mothers woumb. The last time i put my hand on one of my lover's stomach and felt my unborn child was when Alice was pregnant with Sam._

_Artemis relaxed into my embrace and i held her my hand not leaving her stomach. It wasn't something i felt very often and i didn't know when would i feel it next._

" _When will you be givig birth?"_

"_Next month."_

"_Artemis?"_

"_Mmmm."_

" _How long have you been pregnant?" She looked slightly guilty i noted._

" _Two months." I remembered that night. We were so lost in our love we didn't notice anything. It made perfect sense but something else bothered me._

" _Wait you have been pregnant for two months and didn't tell me." I couldn't keep the hurt out of my voice._

" _I'm sorry my love that i didn't tell you sooner. But i didn't know how you would react. You could have dumped me on the spot for all i know." Now i was even more hurt._

" _How can you think that? What did i do to make you feel this way?" Pain in my voice was clear as day but i didn't care. I had to know what i did caused my love to think that way._

" _You didn't do anything it's just that gods always leave their children even the immortal ones. I was just being protective. Even though our child isn't born yet it's my only child and i can feel them every second. I don't want them hurt."_

_Three weeks later_

_I sat next to Artemis holding our child in my arms gently as if the little boy i was holding our little boy. Artemis was fast asleep on my bed. Giving birth to our son drained her. It was especialy hard since nobody knew we couldn't get help. It was also because she gave birth one week earlier than she should. She was in her Diana form at the moment. When our child was consived we were both greek and roman. Since her hunters were more used to her greek form she gave birth in her roman form while her greek form was with the hunt._

_I was extra worried because Artemis was injured during hunt and was lying uncoucious in her tent. It didn't effect the baby but her essence were focused in two places and in both places she was in a bad condition. I felt guilty. As the birth neared we were spending more time together. And yesterday i had to leave her in the middle of a date because one of my mortal lovers was giving birth. We argued and she was upset and labour started one week early. It took twelve hours effectively exhausting her._

_If it was with mortals a baby being born a week earlier would be nothing but with gods it was worrying. Thank Rhea they were both fine._

_Flashback end_

After getting out of the memory lane i announced the whole camp:

"ALL HAIL LORD JAKE MY SON THE GOD OF STORMS, NATUREL DISASTERS, AIM AND FRIENDSHIP" In a booming godly voice.

**That's it for this chapter. BTW Guys i have a few realy cool story ideas. Do you think i should start a new one? Also don't worry about this story i have the entire plot planned out. Amy is new, i added her when i realised Percy didn't have any daughters. But i had Jake Jackson planned since Artemis was chosen as his girlfriend. I know seh is a bit OOC but she isn't mentioned in the actual series much so i kinda don't know what to do with her. Advices and reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys excuse my impossible-to-understand updating patterns. I try to update every week if i can't then every two weeks i spend a lot of time planning this story but i have other story ideas too. Do you think i should start another story/stories. As far as i know most of my ideas are unique. I also consider writing a reading the boks series. What do you say? Also some people asked if Jake actualy was 7 months old. Well about him and Amy they were kinda unplanned. When i first thought of this story Sam was the first person i thought of, the next had been Thor i added the twins after reading a few Percy/Piper stories. I created Jake because people wanted me to write more about Percy's relationship with Artemis. Jake isn't as proper as the other boys because he is one of my unplanned creations. Since there is a chance that gods can mature real fast i thought it would be fine. Besides seven months is a reasonable time period. I thought of Amy as i was coming home from school. I created her as soon as i realised that Percy didn't have any daughters. BTW Jake is the god of aim 'cause what else could i put in his domains seing they don't have many domains in common.**

**Chiron pov**

I knew i would be seing at least one godly child from Perseus as soon as he became a god. I tried to contact him through thoughts.

" _Perseus."_

" _Yes Chiron."_

" _Your son is here."_

" _Duh Chiron."_

" _Who is his mother?"_

" _I won't tell unless she claims him." _I had a strange feeling about Jake's mother.

" _It's not Athena is it?" _I asked fearing for Annabeth. She truely regreted her actions and it killed her every time a chid of his arrived. When Thor arrived she almost fainted from shock. As soon as Thor learned about his father he absoulately hated Athena's children especialy her. When the twins came she felt betrayed that her ex-best friend had an affair with her ex whom she still loved very much. Now that an immortal child of his arrived she will be depressed. She always hoped she would have another chance with him after a while. Now she would lose hope. I just hope it isn't a child of Athena. Gods forbid this time she might kill herself. The memory of her pain when a child of Perseus arrives.

" _No it is not." _He growled in my head. If his growl wasn't so murderous i would have felt relived.

"_Chiron plase watch my daughter. Her pain is stil fresh. I'm worried."_

" _Yes milord. " _Was all i could say.

**Guys sorry fort he short chapter and all the filler chapters but these are all little things leading to the plot i have planned as i was typing the very first words of this story. I would give you a longer chapter but i'm a bit sick. I couldn't even leave the house today. Tell me if you think i should write the other stories i planned.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry guys this isn't another chapter though i feel obliged to tell you something. And no I am not quiting this story nor putting it up for adoption. I started a new story with a new account. My other pen name is River Song daughter of Mars. Just a heads up for anyone that may be intrested. Till my next update.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry for the wait bit busy you know. I'm dealing with this MUN Project. I will be at Greece some time in march. Anyway my exams are over for now thank god. This chapter will be about Artemis and what she is thinking and it's dedicated to Mimi011 for the support s/he had been giving me since this story began. Also s/he had been the one to encourage me to start my second story. I am using another account to write that one cause it' a reading the series story. As you may or may not know they are a bit risky for your account so i will be using my first ( and forgotten ) account. My pen name is River Song daughter of Mars. Fort he people intrested the story link is " s/8889333/1/Reading-the-Lightning-Thief-in-the-past " .**

**Artemis' pov**

I was shocked. I didn't expect Perseus to send Jake to camp in company of one of his demigod kids. When he announced Jake's domains i couldn't help but let a out a proud smile. He was my only child after all. I would love to say my good mood lasted but it vanished as soon as Hades claimed the girl as his legacy. I think it's time i had a little chat with my boyfriend about this daughter of his. And about having affairs with demigods. Then again the chat about the second subject was about thirteen years too late. Since this conversation is already late i thought i should get it over with already.

When i arrived at Perseus' palace he was still watching the events at the camp. His main focus was on his newly claimed daughter who was having a conversation with Sam. I softened when i saw his gaze full of worry for his daughter. It was the same look he had when he was watching Sam after his mother died.I cleared my throat to make my presence known. I had to stop myself from laughing when he almost jumped. Remembering the reason form y visit i sombered.

" Hello Artemis , what brings you here ?" He greeted me formally recognising my mood.

" I wanted to talk about you sending Jake to camp and your newly claimed daughter." He nodded. " Hades claimed her as his granddaughter."

" Yes i am aware."

" Did you know she was a demigod?"

" Is this an interagation?"

" Just answer already." I screamed.

" Fine i did. I knew her through Hades how could i not?"

" Why are you going around having affairs with demigods?"

" Why is my affairs with demigods bothering you so much?"

" Isn't she your cousin and you are related to demigods somehow. Besides demigods are your subjects." I tried to cover up.

" You are my half sister you realise that right ? Besides me having affairs with demigods is like Zeus having affairs with other goddesses." How i wish he hadn't said something smart like that. And cursed myself for forgetting that we were half siblings as i was pulling the " she is your cousin" card.

" So are you going to claim him?" He had the nerve to ask.

" OFCOURCE I WILL CLAIM HIM , HE IS MY SON YOU IDIOT." I yelled at him. When i was done yelling i realised he made an important point. I was one of the maiden goddesses if i claimed him he would be in danger. I hated it konwing my son would be in danger if i claimed him, keeping my relationship with Perseus a secret and that the hunters would hate them both if they knew. They would try to castrate Perseus for getting me to break my oath.

Perseus must have seen how worried i was put his arms around me. " We will figure it out and for now it should be enough. But i promise you one day you will be my queen and everyone will know about us. And our son." He added. I was glad he dropped the " why does it bother you especially that i am having affairs with demigods" subject. Honestly it bothered me because demigods could get back into his life any time and it made me feel insecure. That and the fact that this could get to the level of having affairs with goddesses. He kissed me passionetly and i kissed back. Soon we were making our way toward hi bedroom.

**So this is it for this chapter. Till next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys realy sorry fort he excrutiatingly long wait. Also sorry for not putting the next chapter of "Son of Hades and the Lightning Thief". One week after my last update I wrote half of the next chapter but I couldn't finish it. I had an inhumane number of exams these past weeks. Anyways this story is my first story so I want to finish it before I move onto my other ideas. BTW I have such ideas form y current stories I would love to see your faces when you read them. Enough of me and on with the chapter.**

**Sam's POV**

It's been a while since my only sister came to camp and she got used to camp life better than most. And as you can guess the cabin she spends most of her time is the Hades cabin. Nico and Hazel taught her about the Powers she would have because she is a granddaughter of Hades. I am not an arrogant person but even Amy can't match up to when it comes to the Powers we get from dad. Only Thor can stand up to me but he is the first child dad had , he is older than me plus he is immortal.

I tried to stay focused on my thoughts but no such luck. The pain from my injuries came back to me full force. You see the other day the hunters decided to give me a piece of their mindsfor Granpa knows what. Dionysus helped me get them off me. He and dad get along well, at least he likes my dad better than many other people. I do think if not for his punishmment here at camp he would be a part of dad's group.

I'm getting of the subject. Dad was very angry when he found out what happened. Thalia had a wonderfull " CONTROLL YOUR HUNTERS SISTER" speach and I heard he had a conversation with Artemis about it too. Thankfully Will said this is the last day I have to spend resting then I can go back to training.

As I thought this golden light filled the cabin and I closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw my dad standing there. That put me in a good mood.

" Hello son , how are you?"

" I'm good dad. Will said I this is the last day I have to rest then I can do whatever I like." I said cheerfully.

" This is good news my boy. Because I need you to go on a quest."

" What quest father?"

" I'm afraid the big three is about to go to war with eachother again. I need you and Thor. Thor has Poseidon's blessing and they get along well. I will send him to convince Poseidon not to declare war. I need you to do the same with Hades."

" But I'm nothing special. Besides Amy would do a better job it's her garndpa."

" Your words are true but Hades may also feel like Olympus is using Amy against him. With these things you have to be very carefull. Now I must inform your brother. While you two convince Poseidon and Hades I will convince my father to stop this nonsense." He left to find Thor after we said our goodbys.

**I know it's a short chapter but you will have tol ive with it for a while I'm sorry but I have a confrance to join. Hopefully things will be easier next week. See you then.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guys sorry for not updating and also sorry if the story didn't meet your expectations cause it most certainly didn't meet mine. Then again I should have known better. This is the first fic I have ever written and considering I had no proper writing experience previously I should have had more reasonable expectations. But this story did help improving my skills. Therefore it's fine. If you liked this story or want to see better writing you might want to check out my other stories on this profile and my reading the boks story I write as " River Song daughter of Mars". And no I am not abandoning this story. Though we are nearing the end. Here is the chapter.**

**Sam Pov**

Thor and I got ready for our quest. According to our plan we were to leave the camp together and separate our ways one we reach New York. Thor was going to take a ship to Atlantic then go to the bottom where Poseidon's kingdom was and where the second part of our quest awaited him.

I on the other hand was going to take a bus to ALL THE WAY TO BLOODY WASHINGTON DC. You might be wondering why don't I just take a plane after all my father is a sky god. Well that was the plan but big three's fight caused terrible weather especialy around New York. So I have to take a bus to all the way to Washington DC take a plane ride L.A. from there and head to the Underworld to convince Hades not to declare war. Easy right? No not to me but considering the quests my dad took as a demigod it should be.

Anyway our ride to New York wasn't nice. At all. Like as in we were attacted every mile. Talk about bad luck. Thor says the godly World is restless because of big three's tension and monsters are taking advantage of it. I tried not to use my Powers much as I would need them a lot on my way to the underworld. Thor on the other hand didn't have the same problem and used his Powers without a second thought. They would be no use to him. Apperantly it would even be a good idea to have less pent up sky power in him.

We had defeated at least fifty monsters by the time we made it to the port. There Thor and I parted our ways. He begun his journey toward Atlantis and Argus took me to station. I was tense as I was traveling alone for the first time. Ever. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and got comfortable. I was going to sit there for a good while. My last thought before I was consumed by sleep was Underworld here I come.

**Also sorry fort he short chapter but as writers may know stories get a particular shape at the begining that stays with it till it's over for most cases. And unfortunetly this story's was with short chapters. Even with the longest ones I can only keep them so long. See you as soon as possible for I really need to finish this story. If I don't start writing my other ideas I will… well do something. Have a nice day.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey sorry for the wait and also sorry that this chapter will involve a lot of skiping but will be long cause it's the final entry. This story will be done for good most likely.**

**Sam pov**

By the time I made it to DOA( hopefuly I remembered that correctly) I fought like a million monsters and I was pretty sure it showed. I took a deep breath and opened the door before I lost my nerve. I felt sick looking around the room it was full of dead people. I averted my eyes from the dead and walked up to Charon.

" Ah Sam Show right. Your father managed to convince Lord Hades to allow you to have an audience with him. As an ambasador of Olympus. Follow me boy." He led me to the Underworld. I was very nervous I mean I was representing Olympus but sheer determination outwieghed nervousness. My father trusted me with a job this important there was no way that I would disapoint him. I was going to solve this. And I couldn't help but want to turn and run away.

Then there was this voice in my head coming from so far almost calling from a half forgotton memory. Whispering _"Courage isn't never feeling fear but keep going the way we know right, fighting our fears."_. With a start I relised that it was my dad, whispering from all those years ago from a half forgotton memory. I didn't feel like running away anymore but facing the challenge awaited head on.

_Time Skip A Month(also sorry about this)_

I stayed at the Underworld for a month but after a month of hardwork and joint affort father, Thor and I managed to get the big three to have a face to face meeting to discus their terms to keep peace. Surprisingly convincing Poseidon turned out to be an even harder task than convincing Hades. He didn't want much and thing he wanted weren't big either. One of his biggest demands was Amy becoming one of the immortal campers and to have her become a member of his cabin. They were very reasonable.

" But it's different with Poseidon." Said Thor " it's like Zeus hurt him a lot."

" You know what Zeus did to hurt him, right?"

" I-I realy shouldn't talk about this." But after seing the look I gave him he told what he knew.

" Wow that's just plain cruel to Poseidon." I said frowning. To have someone as your son, nourishing them, loving them and knowing they love you then just have it ripped away from you and not even by death must have killed the poor god inside.

" Yes he is so angry at Zeus."

" So basicly this fight is happening because Zeus is a selfish prick and Hades somehow got draged into this." As I finished sentence the doors of the throne room opened to revial the Olympian council. Most of the gods looked neutral, Hestia looked relived that there won't be a war, Hades apperantly got what he wanted because he looked very happy,But dad, Zeus and Poseidon looked misirable. Hades flashed out probably to make Amy immortal. Zeus and Hades gave eachother resentful looks before leaving.

Then it was only dad, Thor and I left there. He smiled tiredly at us.

" Come on my boys. You bot hare yet to recive your rewards." I gave him a questioning look.

" Well after all your hardwork you deserve a reward." We were engulfed by bright light and appeared at Camp Olympus.

" Heroes! The Big Three decided thar they won't be going to war." He declared. Everyone cheered. " And my sons put a lot of effort in ensuring that there wouldn't be a war." More cheering. " All hail Thor Johnson and Sam Show. I hereby declareThor Johnson the immortal guardian of Camp Olympus and Sam Show the immortal Camp Director." I looked at him to see he looked better than he looked at Olympus. More relaxed. After he was done as campers were about to go back to their Daily lives a silver moon appeared above Jake's head.

After that nobody had the intention of leaving. Not after learning that Jake's mother is Artemis. After a little persuation from dad and some threats from Thor they reluctantly left. Dad led us back to our cabin. We found that Amy already moved to the Hades cabin. And now Jake was packing to move to Olympus now that the gods knew of his existance. So did I and Thor since we had to stay at the big house as the guardian and director of camp. Twins also became şmmortal and co councellors of our cabin, much to Piper's delight.

A few days later things were getting normal around camp and people were getting used to having a full time director that actualy cared since Dionysus never cared and dad couldn't spend much time at camp. Jason's life is well just got a lot more uncomfortable but in our defence he did insult our dad. And camp is a lot safer thanks to the Joint effort of Argus and Thor. Oh by the way I really should go now. It's my dad's wedding and I haven't even put on my tux. Holly Zeus Artemis will be my step mother. That is a realy weird thought. Anyway I should be off now, wouldn't want to be late to my dad's wedding and make a bad impression on my man hating soon to be stepmother. This was my dad's and my story and it's over… for now.

**So this story is over. If I get a number of people asking for a sequal I will write one. My first fic is now over thanks to everyone who read, alerted, favorited and reviewed. I'm out.**


End file.
